SasuHina: Journals and Illusions
by sasuke1010
Summary: Sasuke sneaks into Hinata's room in order to obtain a precious item. What events will appear afterward?


"Hey Hinata" Sasuke managed to say while the face of Hinata Hyuuga was burrowed in his neck. Then he noticed...

She was asleep.

Sasuke sighed in relief as he tried to get the young girl off of him. He sat up and picked her up by her hood. She dragged her into her bed and placed a blanket onto her. 'Why on earth would she wear her jacket to bed?' Sasuke pondered before coming to the realization that time was almost up. He quickly grabbed the girl's prized possession and jumped out the window from whence he came.

Sasuke ran straight back to his dorm room where he sat upon his single bed and stared at his loot. In lovely writing at the front it said "Hinata's definition of Life".

Sasuke opened it to the first page where he found an index.

Index

Characters...Page 2-10

Friends...Page 10-14

Bonus...Page 14-100

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at how organized it was. And so, he turned to page 2.

Characters

Neji Hyuuga: A guy with a cold exterior. Although he seems to like quiet places, he does not necessarily like being alone. Violent when angry, be cautious. Likes his long hair due to a father complex.

Sasuke burst out into laughter at the thought of Neji clinging to his father while crying about his long hair being cut off. Well, if someone dared to cut it off without Neji punching them until they died.

Tenten: Last name unknown. Quite fond of Neji Hyuuga but she's a very bright girl. Loves anything sharp and detests the usage of genjutsu.

Rock Lee: Very kind and yet odd person. No chakra usage what-so-ever. All taijutsu. Appears to have affections for Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke was getting bored about facts he already knew when he stumbled across someone in the Character section that should have been in the friend section.

Naruto Uzumaki: Kind hearted, brave, strong and kind individual. Can be overly nice at times but always works out for the better. My idol. Appears to have affections for Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke blinked. 'She really likes the dobe. Why would he be here?' Sasuke wondered. And so, he kept reading on. He skipped all the way to Sakura Haruno.

Friends:

Sakura Haruno: Temperamental but kind. Strong and determined to come out on top. Seems to still be infatuated with Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha: Cold hearted yet kind being. Fairly silly things happen around him. Seems to be Asexual.

Sasuke twitched and then closed the book. 'Asexual? Really? Is she that blind?' he thought as he remembered her lavender eyes. He re-opened to the Bonus pages to see if he could find something more interesting and to take his mind off of his irritation. That is when he looked upon sketches of everyone. There was one sketch in particular he found that made his heart skip a beat. It was a simple sketch of Hinata in the sunlight, reaching her hand out to whoever was spectating her artwork.

Sasuke snuck back into Hinata's room and placed the journal down on her desk. He glanced at Hinata and noticed Hinata had something under her pillow; he reached and grabbed it. It was a note and it seemed to be addressed to him.

_Dear Sasuke sama,_

_I heard you were going to steal my journal tonight; Naruto kun told me. Since I will be attending a Hyuuga event, more than likely I will be drunk and asleep by the time you read this. In any case, please do not read my journal and if you truly want to, please ensure that you put it back into my backpack; it should be in my closet._

_P.S, Hopefully you are Asexual or else things are going to get really complicated if you're there by the time I wake up with a hangover._

_-Hinata. H_

Sasuke seemed really confused so he did as he was told but instead of leaving, he waited to see if Hinata would wake up. Sure enough, Hinata opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment.

"Ah, its you again, Mr. Illusion" Hinata said, unaware that it was the real Sasuke sitting at her bedside. Sasuke decided to play along with her fantasy and nodded.

"Mr. Illusion, I really really love you" she said "but I think it is only because you look a lot like Uchiha san".

Sasuke took Hinata's hand and kissed it, acting like an illusion.

"Ah, Mr. Illusion. If only Uchiha san knew how much I like him. But he's asexual because he seems to show absolutely no romantic emotions toward anyone" She slurred. Hinata fell off the bed and caught Hinata as she was about to hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Mr. Illusion. I should stop talking to you but thanks to you, I have figured out my true feelings for Uchiha san. Although he will never like me back, I will at least know what I feel"

And with that, Hinata fell asleep once more and Sasuke was left to put her back into her bed and leave while trying to process what just happened in his brain.

'She likes me back' He thought with a grin.


End file.
